mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Snowboard Tour 4
'Mario Snowboard Tour 4 '''is an installment in the ''Mario Snowboard Tour ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Characters There are a total of 50 playable characters. All 40 from the previous installments return while 10 are new. 24 are available from the beginning while the other 26 are unlockable. Unlocked * Mario * Baby Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Aaron * Austin * Kaitlin * Josie * Logan * Nolan P. * Emma B. * Ellie Unlockable * Toadette * Birdo * King Boo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Funky Kong * Baby Luigi * Professor E. Gadd * Metal Mario * Magikoopa * Hammer Bro. * Captain Toad * Sprixie Princess * Pink Gold Peach * Cyrus * Laura * Carie * Curtis * Brandon C. * Hailey B. * Arika * Bridget * Melissa * Anna F. * Landen * Nick B. Items * Green Shell * Red Shell * Banana * Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Star (Theme from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * Coin * Bullet Bill * Blue Shell * Fire Flower * Potted Piranha Plant * Mega Mushroom * POW Block * Ice Flower Courses There are a total of 30 courses in the game. All of the courses are returning, but they all receive major upgrades due to the new mechanics in the game. * Mushroom Hill (World 1-3 from Super Mario Bros.) * Shy Guy Field (World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 2) * Towering Fort (Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64) * Pianta Resort (Serena Beach from Super Mario Sunshine) * Cooligan Slopes (World 3-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Wooden Works (Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Block World (Special 8-Crown from Super Mario 3D Land) * Windy Valley (Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7) * Golden Desert (World 2-3 from New Super Mario Bros. 2) * Acorn Hill (World 1-1 from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Yoshi's Forest (World 1-2 from Super Mario World) * Blazing Bombs (Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64) * Delfino Market (Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) * Galactic Gateway (Gateway Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) * The Gold Mine (Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii) * Cheep Cheep Lagoon (World 4-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Lava Lair (Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Block Kingdom (World 1-1 from Super Mario 3D Land) * Cloudy Skies (Meringue Skies from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Kitty Fields (Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World) * Tantanga Falls (World 1-1 from Super Mario Land) * The Hospital (based off of Dr. Mario) * Penguin Plunge (Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64) * Western Tracks (Kalamari Desert from Mario Kart 64) * The Fawful Desert (Gritzy Desert from Mario and Luigi: Partners In Time) * Robotic Raceway (based off of Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!) * Deep Deep Jungle (Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns) * 2D Top (Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star) * Builder's Paradise (based off of Super Mario Maker) * Dino Forest (Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey) Additional Music A majority of the songs from previous games return, with the addition of 8 new songs. Returning Music * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Castle Theme from Super Mario World * Vanilla Lake from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart * Chill from Dr. Mario * Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Jungle Japes from Donkey Kong Country * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 * On the Beach from Yoshi's Story * The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party * Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Boss Battle from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * Mona Pizza's Song from WarioWare: Twisted! * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS * Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS * Pagoda Peak from Mario Party 7 * Flower Field from Yoshi: Touch and Go * Rock Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. * Jungle Theme from Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Wiggler's Garden from Mario Party DS * Magnet Mayhem from Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Starship Mario, Launch! from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Toad Park from Mario Sports Mix * Peach's Castle from Mario Sports Mix * Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Credits from Super Mario 3D Land * Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 * Toad Road from Mario Party 9 * The Enigmansion from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Rainbow Course from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Try, Try Again from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Penguin Iceburg from Mario Tennis Open * Main Plaza from Nintendo Land * Credits from New Super Mario Bros. U * Bowser's Highway Showdown from Super Mario 3D World * Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Ice Ice Outpost from Mario Kart 8 * Boss Battle from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * Lunar Colony from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Mid-Boss Mayhem from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey '' New Music * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Ruins from Wario Land: Shake It! * Slide Hill from Nintendo Land * On the Hunt from Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey Category:Mario Kart Games Category:P&F Games Inc.